Siempre es Mejor Reconocer Honestamente lo hecho y pedir Perdón
by Chinito4
Summary: Apple Bloom se esconde de Applejack luego de un accidente por el que teme que ella la reprenda, hasta que recibe apoyo de la persona más inesperada.


Son las tres de la tarde del 10 de Octubre de 2010 y Apple Bloom se encuentra a seis metros de la casa jugando sola al béisbol. Ya llevaba quince minutos jugando y había logrado dar veinticinco bateos, pero aunque estaba cansada, quería llegar a los veintiséis.

Apple Bloom: Bueno,, sólo un golpe más. Sólo-uno más-y termino.

Iba a tomar el bate, pero la sed que le dio hace unos minutos se hizo más fuerte, así que fue a buscar un vaso de agua, lo bebió y ya que estaba en la casa, decidió ir a bañarse. Luego regresó afuera, tomó su bate, elevó la pelota y le dio un golpe perfecto, pero su felicidad se convirtió en impacto al ver que la pelota voló directamente hacia la ventana de la habitación de Applejack, la que inevitablemente atravesó. De pronto escuchó una voz dentro de la casa, y era la que menos quería oír. Sí, era Applejack.

Applejack: ¡Por santa Equestria, ¿qué fue ese ruido?!.

Applejack corrió hacia su habitación y se impactó al ver su ventana completamente destruida. Vio los restos de vidrio esparcidos en el suelo, pero mayor fue su sorpresa cuando vio una pelota de béisbol en medio de los restos. Se dio cuenta de que era la pelota de Apple Bloom, y eso le hizo recordar que ella le había dicho que saldría a jugar béisbol por unos minutos.

Applejack: Obviamente ella fue, no hay duda.

Se acercó con cuidado a la ventana y miró para afuera, pero Apple Bloom no estaba por ningún lado, ni tampoco su bate de béisbol.

Applejack: En algún momento deberá volver.

Volvió a salir de su habitación, pero poco sabía que su hermanita estaba escondida junto a su bate en la esquina derecha de la casa. La pequeña estaba nerviosa a más no poder y su corazón latía con la fuerza suficiente para que ella pudiera escucharlo sin estetoscopio. Trataba de no imaginarse la reprimenda que ella, con su hermano y su abuela le darían si entraba a la casa, pero no podía evitar pensar que posiblemente estarían esperándola, si es que Applejack ya les había dicho lo ocurrido. Admitía que a veces le daba miedo acercarse a su hermana cuando se enojaba, porque de los cuatro, a veces se enojaba más que Big Macintosh, o así era como ella recordaba. Mientras evitaba imaginar la reprimenda, comenzaba a sentirse culpable por la ventana y por no haber sido más cuidadosa. Sabía que lo cierto era que si hubiera ido a jugar en otro lugar, como el Bosque Everfree, no hubiera roto nada. Su sensación de culpa llenaba su mente de pensamientos como "Debes decirle la verdad", "Debes asumir el castigo sin importar cuál sea", "Ve y cuéntale", "Dile y recibe la reprimenda que mereces", "Díselo", o "Sé honesta y dile". Ella agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Aunque quisiera luchar contra su conciencia, nunca ganaría. Sus nervios la tenían dominada.

*****: Hola, Apple Bloom. ¿Ocurre algo?.

Abrió los ojos y levantó la vista.

Apple Bloom: Princesa Celestia.

La pequeña le hizo la reverencia y la miró a los ojos.

Apple Bloom: Buenas tardes, princesa. Gracias al cielo que es usted. Sí, ocurre que estoy nerviosa y me escondí aquí.

Princesa Celestia: ¿Por qué?.

Con la misma honestidad que Applejack, le contó todo sin omitir ningún detalle.

Apple Bloom: Y por eso estoy escondida de Applejack. Le hubiera dicho la verdad desde el primer momento si ella fuera más comprensiva y no se enojara tanto, pero por esconderme en lugar de decírselo, creo que me reprendería hasta por eso. De ninguna forma creo que me felicite o se enorgullezca de mi honestidad ni aunque se lo diga ahora. Eso hubiera sido si hubiese ido a darle la cara, pero sobretodo, si fuese más comprensiva.

La princesa se le acercó un poco más y se echó en la tierra para que Apple Bloom no debiera tener la cabeza tan levantada para mirarla.

Princesa Celestia: ¿Alguna vez le dijiste cómo te sentías?.

Apple Bloom: No, porque por su incomprensión y temperamento, tampoco tenía ningún atrevimiento de decirle.

Princesa Celestia: Si hubieras roto algo en mi castillo, ¿crees que yo me hubiera enojado?.

Apple Bloom: Si no la conociera, estaría segura de que sí.

Princesa Celestia: Y como me conoces bien, ya sabes que en lugar de eso, te habría sido comprensiva y te habría perdonado, ¿verdad?.

Apple Bloom: Sí, nunca lo hubiera dudado.

Algo era evidente para la princesa.

Princesa Celestia: Veo que hay algo que no sabes sobre Applejack y que ella nunca te dijo.

Apple Bloom: ¿Qué cosa?.

Princesa Celestia: Ella fue sola a mi castillo hace cinco semanas. Me habló sobre la falta de control emocional y de comprensión que siempre tenía cuando se enojaba y que quería pedirme que la ayudara a aprender a ser más comprensiva y a controlar su temperamento, así que desde ese día, ella se hospedó en mi castillo y comencé a enseñarle. Regresó a Ponyville el día de ayer porque hace dos días terminó su aprendizaje.

Apple Bloom finalmente entendió.

Apple Bloom: Ya entiendo por qué Applejack fue a Canterlot y volvió después de un mes entero.

Princesa Celestia: ¿Ella no te ha dicho nada sobre eso?.

Apple Bloom: Solamente dijo que iría sola a Canterlot y que no sabía en cuánto tiempo volvería. No dijo por qué iba ni lo que haría, y tampoco dijo nada cuando volvió.

Princesa Celestia: No imagino por qué no lo dijo, pero le puedes preguntar ahora. Ya que sabes cómo es ahora, no es necesario seguir escondiéndote de ella si vuelve a ocurrir algo como lo de su ventana. Ahora que es más comprensiva y no se enoja como antes, nunca seguirás teniendo miedo, porque ella cambió para siempre.

Apple Bloom: Perdóneme que la cuestione, por favor, ¿pero cómo sabe que cambió para siempre?.

Princesa Celestia: Ella me lo prometió cuando me agradeció por acceder a enseñarle.

Apple Bloom le sonrió a la princesa.

Apple Bloom: Por primera vez, siento el alivio de poder ir con Applejack a contarle cara a cara y sin miedo lo que quiera o deba. Gracias a usted por hacerla cambiar y gracias por todo su apoyo.

Princesa Celestia: De nada.

Apple Bloom: Creo que si usted no hubiera venido y no nos hubiésemos encontrado, yo nunca hubiera sabido nada sobre el cambio de Applejack, y creo que si alguna vez lo hubiese sabido, habría pasado mucho tiempo hasta que llegase ese momento.

Princesa Celestia: Te comprendo.

Apple Bloom: Muchas gracias por su comprensión.

Ahora, la pequeña nota algo que no notó.

Apple Bloom: Princesa, ¿tiene alguna escolta por aquí?.

Princesa Celestia: No, esta vez, quise venir a Ponyville sola.

Apple Bloom: Ah, bueno. Y muchas gracias por su apoyo y su ayuda.

Princesa Celestia: De nada, Apple Bloom. Sólo recuerda una cosa. A pesar de cualquier situación que enfrentes, siempre es mejor reconocer honestamente lo hecho y pedir perdón.

Apple Bloom: Le prometo que siempre lo recordaré, princesa. Gracias.

Princesa Celestia: De nada.

Apple Bloom: ¿Tiene algún apuro por volver a Canterlot?.

Princesa Celestia: No, ¿por qué?.

Apple Bloom: Por lo que quiero pedirle. ¿Puedo?.

Princesa Celestia: Adelante.

Apple Bloom: ¿Podría ser tan gentil de reparar la ventana?.

Princesa Celestia: Sí.

Apple Bloom: Muchas gracias. Sólo espere un momento, quiero que ella, mi hermano y mi abuela también vean la reparación.

Princesa Celestia: Claro que sí.

Apple Bloom: Gracias. Con su permiso.

La princesa le asintió con la cabeza, Apple Bloom entró a la casa y encontró a su familia en la sala de estar.

Apple Bloom: Hola, Applejack.

Applejack: Hola, hermanita.

Ella se le acercó y la pequeña puso una cara triste.

Apple Bloom: Lamento lo de tu ventana. Como ya sabes, la rompí por jugar tan cerca de la casa, pero no fue mi intención romperla. Y siento mucho haberme escondido en lugar de venir a decirte la verdad en el primer momento.

Su hermana mayor le sonrió.

Applejack: Sí, te perdono y te comprendo, hermanita. Y yo lamento no haber sido comprensiva ni menos furiosa antes.

La pequeña le sonrió sin cambiar su mirada.

Apple Bloom: Sí, te perdono y te comprendo.

Las dos se abrazaron.

Apple Bloom: Entonces, ¿me vas a reprender o no?.

Applejack: No, te felicito por serme honesta y me enorgulleces por haberlo sido.

Apple Bloom: Gracias.

Applejack: De nada, mi bella hermanita. En unos minutos más llamaré a un ingeniero para que repare mi ventana.

Apple Bloom: No es necesario. Afuera hay alguien que podrá repararla con magia.

Applejack: ¿Hablas de Twilight?.

Apple Bloom: No, es alguien más.

Applejack: ¿Rarity?.

Apple Bloom: Tampoco.

Applejack: ¿Entonces quién?.

Apple Bloom: Alguien que prefiero que tú misma veas.

Applejack: Ah, bien.

Apple Bloom: Big Macintosh, abuela, ustedes vengan también.

Los tres siguieron a Apple Bloom hasta la esquina y Applejack se sorprendió al ver a la princesa de pie frente a ellos.

Applejack: Princesa Celestia.

Applejack dejó su sombrero en el suelo y los tres le hicieron la reverencia.

Applejack: Buenas tardes, princesa.

Big Macintosh y Abuela Smith: Buenas tardes, princesa.

Princesa Celestia: Buenas tardes a todos.

Applejack: ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?.

Princesa Celestia: Decidí visitar la ciudad. Iba volando sola por su granja y encontré a Apple Bloom escondida aquí. Ella me contó lo de tu ventana y le hablé sobre por qué te fuiste sola por un mes a Canterlot.

Applejack le dirigió la mirada a su hermanita.

Applejack: Me da gusto que esta vez hubo una segunda razón por la que te tardaste en ir a decirme la verdad, hermanita. Y perdón por no haberte dicho nada más sobre ese viaje.

Apple Bloom: Sí, te perdono. ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada más?.

Applejack: Por haber sido tan incomprensiva y furiosa por años, creí que no me creerías si te decía que había cambiado.

Apple Bloom: Está bien, Applejack.

Se volvieron a abrazar por un segundo.

Applejack: Princesa, ¿por qué dices que viniste sola?.

Princesa Celestia: Porque esta vez vine sin escolta.

Applejack: Ah, está bien.

Apple Bloom: Princesa Celestia, ¿puede ahora reparar la ventana, por favor?.

Princesa Celestia: Sí.

La princesa se elevó hasta la ventana, pero primero levitó la pelota y se la devolvió.

Apple Bloom: Muchas gracias.

Ahora, levitó todos los restos, los juntó en la ventana y con un último chispazo del hechizo "Repara Todo", la ventana quedó completamente reparada como si nunca se hubiese roto. Inmediatamente bajó hasta la familia.

Familia Apple: Muchas gracias, princesa.

Princesa Celestia: De nada.

Apple Bloom: Applejack, te prometo que desde ahora y para siempre, te diré cualquier verdad sin ninguna demora.

Applejack: Gracias por eso, hermanita. Y yo te prometo que siempre te seré comprensiva y nunca me enojaré.

Apple Bloom: Gracias. ¿Alguna vez les dijiste sobre eso a la abuela y nuestro hermano?.

Applejack: Sí, les conté todo cuando volví, pero nunca te dijeron nada porque al creer que no me creerías a mí si te lo decía, también creía que no les creerías a ellos, así que les dije que no te dijeran nada. Lo siento por eso.

Apple Bloom: Está bien, lo comprendo. Y te prometo que desde ahora y para siempre, cuando vuelva a jugar béisbol, lo haré más lejos de la granja y siempre tendré el completo cuidado de no romper nada.

Applejack: Gracias, dulzura. Y yo te prometo que aunque llegases a romper algo, sea lo que sea, te comprenderé y nunca me enojaré.

Apple Bloom: Muchas gracias.

La pequeña agachó la cabeza por un segundo.

Applejack: ¿Qué pasa?.

Le dirigió nuevamente la mirada.

Apple Bloom: Te tengo que decir algo que te oculté durante estos años y que nunca me hubiera atrevido a decirte si no hubieses cambiado.

Le contó todas las verdades que mantuvo ocultas estos años. A Applejack se le salieron unas lágrimas de culpa cuando escuchó la parte del miedo que le generaba a su hermanita por su temperamento descontrolado. Hasta en su voz se oía la tristeza.

Applejack: Lo siento mucho.

Abrazó a su hermanita y ésta le correspondió.

Applejack: Por favor, perdóname, hermanita.

Apple Bloom: Te perdono.

Apple Bloom se sintió con tanta emoción y alegría, que también le salieron lágrimas.

Applejack: ¿Cuánto?.

Apple Bloom: Completamente.

Applejack: Gra-cias.

Por primera vez en sus vidas, las dos se sinceraron una con otra como nunca se sinceraron con nadie antes. Esta sinceridad por parte de ambas era comparable a la sinceridad con que le hablaron a la princesa. En dos minutos, las dos se consolaron, y Apple Bloom miró de nuevo a la princesa.

Apple Bloom: Quizá no hace falta, pero yo siento que sí. Le pido perdón, princesa, porque con decirle que Applejack nunca dijo nada, accidentalmente le mentí.

Princesa Celestia: No importa, Apple Bloom, te comprendo.

Apple Bloom: Gracias.

La pequeña miró de nuevo a su hermana.

Applejack: Te prometo que nunca más te haré sentir miedo ni tristeza.

Apple Bloom: Gracias, hermana.

Se abrazaron una vez más, pero ahora, Applejack sonrió y le dio un beso en la melena.

Apple Bloom: ¿Y eso por qué?.

Applejack: Como otra forma de compensarte por los años de incomprensión y furia que tuviste que soportarme.

Apple Bloom también le sonrió.

Apple Bloom: Gracias.

Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla izquierda.

Applejack: ¿Y eso por qué?.

Apple Bloom: Como otra forma de decirte que acepto tu compensación.

Applejack: Gracias.

Ambas hermanas se frotaron suavemente sus mejillas.

Princesa Celestia: Ahora terminaré mi visita. Nos vemos otro día.

Familia Apple: Nos vemos, princesa.

La princesa se fue, Apple Bloom recogió su bate y su pelota, Applejack se puso su sombrero y los cuatro entraron a la casa. Desde ese momento en adelante, ambas hermanas se cumplieron eternamente todas las promesas que se hicieron y todo en Sweet Apple Acres fue armonía pacífica por siempre.

FIN


End file.
